a Speed and Eric moment
by delkolvr33
Summary: Speed/Eric story. slash. moments between Eric and Tim.
1. nightmares

**I don't own csi: miami or any of the characters. sorry if there are mistakes i wasn't very careful with my proofreading.**

Tim came home late from work and was hoping to find eric waiting for him.  
>T: eric?<br>E: "squeak"  
>T: eric are you ok?<br>E: nuh uh

T: oh baby what happened?  
>E: well i dozed off on the couch and someone decided it would be fun to scare the crap out of me.<br>T: come here.  
>E: i can't my ankle is sore.<br>Tim picked him up and carried him off to bed. they cuddled up in bed and tim told him:  
>T: baby i'm sorry i did that are you sure your ankle isn't sprained?<br>E: yes im sure its ok now please can i sleep i'm so tired.  
>T: yes go to sleep ok?<br>E: night i love you.  
>T: night eric.<br>a few hours later tim startled awake when something started vibrating. he picked up their phones to see if someone was calling but saw it was the small ball of his boyfriend. he let him snuggle into his side and gently woke him up. eric cried into his chest and calmed him down from his nightmare. He had been having nightmares since the scene a week ago.

-flashback-  
><em>tim and eric walked under the tape laughing at something they had been talking about. Tim asked horatio what they had.<em>  
><em>H: we have a girl stabbed in her house.<em>  
><em>T: how bad?<em>  
><em>H: three times.<em>  
><em>T: we thinking revenge or break in?<em>  
><em>H: not sure yet.<em>  
><em>E: h, where are we needed?<em>  
><em>H: eric your collecting tim you take pictures.<em>  
><em>tim was snapping pictures as eric collected when they heard a thump. They went to look and eric was in front. he was slammed into the wall and he fell. he was trapped by the guy standing on his hand and watched as he pulled a gun on him. tim ran to him and the guy pulled the gun on him and shot at him and then at eric. luckily they both got away with nasty grazes and eric had a broken hand.<em>

-end flashback-

**ok i know this isn't that good but its my first. reviews and maybe some tips would really help. let me know what you think**


	2. note to the readers

Thank you for the tips. I will try my best to fix those few things i need to work on. Though i do need help. Should I keep writing in script form?  
>review and get back to me so i can continue with this story.<br>i may or may not continue depending on if y'all like it.  
>thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. i only want to get better. and if you have suggestions for this story or another please feel free to let me know.<br>thanks, delkolvr33 


	3. coming out part one

**hey thanks for the reviews and ideas to whoever wrote them. i appreciate the advice. i don't own anything not delko speed or csi:miami. here's the new chap.**

Tim and Eric had been dating for two months now. They hadn't told anyone yet afraid of what the others might think or say. So they kept it secret. They arrived in separate cars to the lab, and walked inside. Horatio stopped them to give them their assignments.

both:Hey, H.  
>H:hey guys you two are working a solo case while me and Cal work another. both:Okay H.<br>H:All the info is in the file, good luck.  
>both:K bye.<p>

The two went off to the locker room and got their stuff. They met in the hummer and drove to the scene. Alexx was there already processing the body. Eric approached her while Speed took photos.

E:Morning Alex A:Morning Eric E:What do we have?  
>A: twenty year old girl stabbed five times in her own condo in the middle of the night.<br>E: do we have a TOD or COD?  
>A: TOD was around two in the morning. COD is tricky though I will know more when I do the post.<br>E: thanks Alexx.

Eric joined speed, and when Alexx left with the body he got closer to Tim. They were glad they were working a case together alone and didn't have to hide their relationship while working. The suspect was hiding in a closet, and was watching and recording everything they were doing. Speed laughed when Eric kissed him out of the clear blue, and then freaked out over a huge spider. Eric was pouting when Speed mocked him for latching onto him when he saw the spider. Tim kissed him, and he stopped pouting. The hidden suspect decided to use this against them to see if he could get away with the stabbing. He figured with them both off the case he would get away with it. When the two of them left, he came out of his hiding place and took off.

The suspect sent letters to both Tim and Eric threatening them. Eric's letter read:  
><em>" Dear Eric, i hope you enjoy spending your time with your boyfriend. Hope you wouldn't mind me sending a mass email out to the lab telling them and showing them the evidence of your relationship. If you don't drop this case i will send it out. Plus it might just end up on a public site or on the news who knows. Enjoy your boyfriend and remember I am watching you. Please drop the case in the next day, and let Tim know too. yours truly, the suspect from the closet."<em>  
>Tim ran in and told him about his letter that was the exact same. They couldn't drop the case, but didn't want people to know either.<br>**-to be continued-**

**reviews ideas anything will be helpful. thanks again and keep it coming. hope to be able to post soon.**


End file.
